Not Quite to Plan
by Nanocowie
Summary: Pls no
1. Chapter 1

"No...no NO NO!" Nunnally screamed as her beloved brother slid down the ramp leaving a trail of blood in his wake. She just couldn't believe it,  
even though she tried to get her brother to stop his rampage she had failed so horribly.'Zero' stood at the top of the float, gazing emotionless down at  
the corpse of the demon emperor with a bloody handprint marring the sleek oval of amethyst glass.  
Nunnally was definitely confused though, even though he just had a sword run through his chest Lelouch looked at peace: like how she envisioned he looked  
whenever a plan or plot of his went of without a hitch.  
"Why...?"She started before Lelouch painfully raised a hand to silence her.  
"Please, Nunn*cough*ally...don't cry...for me." Lelouch ground out those last words as he was slowly approaching his death.  
Nunnaly was definitely confused now, she would think that Lelouch would beg for mercy even though he was prideful.  
Another mystery was one of the prisoners, Kallen. She was crying and screaming for Lelouch,Nunnally though Kallen would have cheered and laughed for the death of the betrayer.

* * *

Lelouch was finally passing, but he managed to get out the 4 most powerful words to Nunnally."I...love...you...Nunnally..."He ground out.  
To most others these words would be drowned out by the clapping and cheering, but to Nunnally they were as clear as day. Her brother planned this whole thing out,  
just because she whished for a peaceful world.  
Then Nunnally's world shattered, she realized that her brother was gone, and it was partly her fault.  
She started to bawl, realizing that her beloved Onii-sama would never hold her when she cried, or tell her bedtime stories of heroes and wizards, or just tell her that he loved her.  
Nunnally's grief slowly turned to anger, the thing that allowed her brother to go on his crusade, this 'geass' had a lot to answer for.  
Turns out that Lady Geass was watching this scene, and decided to grant her champion's sister a boon. She reasoned with herself that is her  
champion continued to live, then he could produce lots more little princes of geass.  
'young Nunally' A voice boomed in a regal manner.'Your brother has given too much, it is time that he received his due,  
he has disrupted his path due to thegeass energy released during his massacre of the cultists. It now falls to you to make the I send a message to the people with one of my angels and bring my champion to life? Or will you allow this course to continue?'

* * *

Nunnally was stunned, she had just heard a voice in her head telling her that it could revive her brother and restore his reputation.  
Without thinking of the consequences she quickly replied 'YES, oh lord PLEASE!' mentally.  
The voice chuckled and simply said 'I expect to see him at a later date though, I need another champion to join my halls.'


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden red light filled the sky, crimson clouds rolled over the once blue sky leaving many people scared or curious. Then, as suddenly as the clouds, a bolt of red lightning struck right infront of the float. Many people screamed and even Suzaku, who was in the Zero costume, was scared. As the lightning and smoke cleared away all that was left in the small crater was an undescribably beautiful woman with long, dark red locks of hair and a pale and regal face. She was dressed in a long dress that seemed like it could be from norse times yet way to elegant to be from such a time period.

"People of Earth!" the woman called out with a tone that scilenced all the screams of fear. "I am a messenger of God!". People started to yell their cries of disbelief, until they saw that she was floating slightly of the ground."There has been a terrible miscarriage of fate today!" She called to the awestruck crowds. Nunnaly was stunned, the voice wasent imagined! 'This woman could bring my brother back!' Nunnaly thought gleefuly, and decided to play the role of speaker for the humans. "And what might that be Miss?". "That would be the death of your brother, young Nunnaly".

People were shocked, how could the death of the demon emperor be bad? "Please explain Miss, the actions performed the demon emperor were nothing short of atrocious: how could his death be anything but fate?" The woman could easily see what Nunnaly was doing and smirked, this definantly was the sister of the next champion to grace lady Geass's halls."He has endured much, and his original fate is more fitting of this wonderful man." People were Seriously angry now, this thing called the demon emperor wonderful!

"Now I understand that this is not his wishes, but I will see justice done this day." The woman said over the yells of the crowd. "Now behold the true nature of Lelouch Vi Brittania!" She shouted with a plea to send the memories of Lelouch's plans to lady Geass.

All of a sudden the crowd had geass symbols in their eyes and were transered the memories of the Zero Requiem. They started to stir and were shocked. This man/hero gave up everything to give them peace. The women started crying, the men shouted their apologies to the corpse of lelouch and the Black Knights started to break down, they betrayed this man, and forced him to do this. Meanwhile Nunnaly was stoic but inside she was gleeful, now all that needed to be done was to bring him back. Suzaku was shocked but definantly confused about whether to be angry that his friends final plan for world happiness was set off track or happy that Lelouch got the recognition he deserved.

Speaking of Suzaku the crowd turned to him angrily, they dident consider the fact he might of been decived. All they cared about was that he just killed someone that turned out to be a hero. Seeing this the Woman called out to the crowd. "Do not blame him, he was simply following his friends last requests".The crowd calmed down but still incredibly sad over the death of Lelouch.

"Now, people of earth, would you seek justice for Lelouch? Would you give this man the life he deserves?" The Woman called to the crowd, calling out a speach that would make Winston Chrurchill jealous with the amount of people captified by it. The Black Knight were the first out of their revirie, screaming out positives answers at the top of their lungs, noteably Kallen was the first to shout, begging the woman to bring the man who gave so much to her back, so she could repay him. The crowd went wild, cheering and singing their affirmatives to the sky. Suzaku knew that there was no way to stop them so he nodded to the woman. Nunnaly was shaking in exitement saying yes over and over to the woman.

The woman smirked, 'Oh well, at least we get him and the cute redhead to play with in the Geass Halls later'. "Well it seems that you wish for him back, now behold the might of Lady Geass!" She called to the skies. Lady Geass was silently buillding strength with her other champions to send Lelouch back to earth. She let it out with an ethereal cry that was heard throughout the nation of Brittania. And the man known as Lelouch Vi Brittania was sent back to earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well this was unexpected, this was just an idea that was in my head after reading some Lelouch is back fanfics. I'm probably going to add lemon spinoffs later after I've got more plot down and then we can get to the fun stuff. Thx to BlackTyrantValvat who gave me some tips on getting started. Check out his profile he's got some brilliant stories on there. And now back to Not Quite to Plan.**

Lelouch was floating. The Requiem couldn't have gone much better than it did. His only regret was that he had to watch Nunnally and Kallen cry. Two of the most important people in his now former life. He wished that they didn't cry, they were the ones that deserved happiness the most. 'Kallen...' Lelouch though with a sad sigh, she truly was everything he could have wanted. Passionate, beautiful and intelligent all rolled into one girl, it truly was a challenge not to show any emotion when she kissed him at Ashford, and then seeing the disappointment when she broke off in her eyes nearly caused him to break down and confess it all to her. But he endured, through all the hate and agony he caused.

Lelouch wondered why his suffering was taking so long to come. Surely he had earned the spot as Lucifers personal torture toy for the seas of blood and rivers of tears he had spilt? 'Well at I have set the world on a path of peace' Lelouch though contentedly as he drifted through the clouds of what he assumed was C's world. He wondered about what C.C was doing briefly before making the most probable assumption that she was finding a new contact holder, preferably a pizza chef.

After a few more moments of drifting, he felt a slight jerk in his perceived direction of movement. Moving to the right toward what he could make out as a thought elevator. Deciding he had no say in the matter he let himself be pulled toward it. As he approached the gate started to glow an all too familiar geass red. Bracing himself for impact Lelouch tapped the gate and lights exploded around him before going to a dark and Lelouch went unconscious from the energy released from the gate.

 **Giga Drill Line Breaker**

He slowly came back to consciousness to the sound of cheers and yells. What was going on? Were the demons of hell this happy to see him? Slowly Lelouch opened his eyes and say a beautiful azure sky. There was no way that spectacle could be in hell. He slowly raised himself and saw that he was in the spot where he last saw his dear sister. 'Ah shit' Lelouch thought as people started to try and climb barriers preventing them from getting to him.

Lelouch heard sobbing to his left and turned his head to see his sister sobbing, waiting to embrace him. Deciding to play along until he could understand what was going on he opened his arms and Nunnally instantly threw herself into his arms:sobbing relentlessly and subsequently increasing the crowd's cheers.

He looked up questioningly into the familiar mask of Zero, the blank face that haunted and comforted him at once in his dreams. A constant reminder of what he was leaving behind and what it was all for. All he got was the familiar sign of 'Later' and 'Roll with it' from the dictionary of sign language he and Suzaku painstakingly perfected. Zero then called out the crowds on a microphone used for speeches. "People of Brittania! I believe that Emperor Lelouch would wish to readjust to being alive and be informed of the events that have transpired here!"

The people unanimously decided to leave their hero alone until he was ready to speak to them. Lelouch nodded his gratitude to Suzaku and spoke with a slightly dry voice "I guess the requiem didn't go quite to plan old friend?" All the while holding his sobbing sister. Suzaku barked out a laugh and spoke in a warm tone"Well it appears so, let us get inside and get you up-to-date and what went wrong. Also, would you let Kallen join us? It appears that she is about to rip the metal of her bindings and smother you into the ground." Lelouch turned to see that indeed Kallen looked ecstatic and apoplectic at the same time."Everyone,as it seems my plan has been derailed I will now take steps to dismantle the remnants! I, Lelouch Vi Brittania commands that all members of the Black Knights be freed!" He called to the crowds to their ecstasy and the Black Knights relief, as they thought he would still punish him for the betrayal. "Also, Kallen Kozuki will accompany me and Zero, as it appears she is quite eager to maim or hug me right now." He added jokingly as an afterthought to the crowd's laughter and catcalls, or in Kallen's case embarrassment. After the Black Knights were freed Jeremiah intercepted Kallen and guided her to the transport for Lelouch, Zero, and Nunnally, partially to stop his lord from being maimed and to have a chance to talk to his lord again.

As they approached the transport where Lelouch was Kallen broke off from Jeremiah and sprinted for it. She jumped into the van and subsequently launched herself at the recently Nunnally free Lelouch. She held onto him and proceeded to kiss him furiously. Slightly stunned and more than willing to reciprocate. Lelouch did everything he wanted to do at Ashford and kissed back with the same amount of passion.

After another minute, they heard a cough and saw Nunnally blushing and looking away while the now revealed Suzaku looking at them with a smirk and Jeremiah holding his hand to his mouth as he laughed. Blushing furiously Kallen broke off the kiss but proceeded to seat herself in Lelouch's lap.

"While I'm sure you two would be happy to continue to treat each other's mouth as an ice-cream we do have a schedule to keep," Suzaku said with a grin. Laughing nervously Lelouch readjusted himself so he had his arms around Kallen's waist.

Making a signal to the driver Jeremiah strapped himself in just as the transport started to move towards the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A** N: Just a quick note to say sorry for the lack of chapters. I'm saturated in ideas for my other story and have spent way too much time on them. But I've realised the error of my ways and I will see about bring another 3 chapters to you guys by the end of Monday. Now I've got a target to keep so let us get back to Not Quite to Plan.

After checking the seatbelt of him and Kallen Lelouch proceeded to ask what was happening. He had just woken up from Limbo and everyone loved him and Kallen was very...forthcoming with said love.

"Well then, the first order of business is what happened after I died. Anyone want to clue me in?" Lelouch asked with his trademark smirk. He noticed that Kallen burrowed herself closer to him when he mentioned his death.

Suzaku, seeing as he was the only person willing to talk about the requiem as everyone else looked guilty and that he had come to terms with his role. He took off the Zero mask and tossed it next to Lelouch and began to describe what transpired after his death.

 **Line Break**

By the time Suzaku had finished his tale Lelouch was stunned. It appeared that Geass had a corporeal form and was apparently the closest thing to god ever seen. After processing that tidbit of information he realised that Nunnally had shifted over and rested her head on his shoulder. Kallen, spotting this, grinned at her and slid off her new favourite seat to allow the two to talk easier: and subsequently snuggled up to Lelouch's other side and dozed off.

Silently sending her thanks to what appeared to be her future sister-in-law Nunnally spoke up to Lelouch in a soft voice that only showed a fraction of how much she was affected by Lelouch's death. "Big brother, why did you do all of this." She spoke in a tone that was reminiscent of her when they were just innocent children playing with Euphemia and fighting over who would marry Lelouch. The days when their mother was still alive.

Sighing Lelouch wrapped his arm around Nunnally's shoulders and spoke up in a soft but determined voice,"Nunnally, as your brother I am obligated to fulfil your every wish. I'm sorry that this one took so much and so long to complete."

Nunnally realised what he was saying and proceeded to shed silent tears for the time lost and what she had said to her brother during her time on the Damocles. She buried herself in her brother's side and stayed there.

Turning to Jeremiah he signalled for him to speak his mind. Jeremiah was upset and slightly angry that Lelouch had not included him in his plans. "My Lord, why would you not accept my help for your plan? You know I'm eternally loyal. Do you know how much it hurt to see that I had failed Lady Marianne?" He spoke in a betrayed tone.

Lelouch winced and gave the answer that would cause the least damage and would help Jeremiah not blame himself. "Jeremiah, can you honestly say that you wouldn't try and stop me from committing what basically equates to suicide? I needed to repent and I was afraid that you would not permit it: do not blame yourself or question my gratefulness to you."

Satisfied Jeremiah backed down pleased with his lord's answer. He knew that he would definitely have stopped Lelouch and well, his lord's plans must not be interrupted.

Looking down into Kallen's crimson hair Lelouch sighed. He had no idea what had caused him to have this second chance at life. He suspected that Geass had something in store with him. It just so happened that at that exact point in time Kallen was learning exactly what was going to happen to him and how to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**In the Geass Halls**_

Kallen awoke to soft red glow. Instantly alert she sprang up and took note of her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, but not the standard one she had on the Ikuraga. The walls were masonry and the bed she was in was styled in the form of old-fashioned royalty. There was a window but it was draped in a dark velvet curtain with golden thread weaved throughout depicting what could only be some form of fight.

She heard the door creak and snapped to face it. She saw a young face, only about 12 years of age to it framed by dark black locks that were swept to one side. She looked timid and afraid of Kallen so Kallen softened her features and said in a gentle tone, "Hello, could you tell me where I am? My name is Kallen and I awoke here."

Emboldened by Kallen's willingness to talk the young girl spoke up in a melodic voice, " Hello miss Kallen, my name is Kera. You are currently in the Halls of Geass. The reason you are here is because of you relation to Champion Lelouch, your lover."

Blushing slightly at the fact she could now be considered Lelouch's lover Kallen spoke again in yet another soft tone. "Ok, but whatever could I be needed for? Lelouch is the man with geass, not me."

Kera giggled and simply motioned for Kallen to follow her. Getting out of the bed Kallen walked up to Kera who promptly took her hand and lead her out into the corridor. The corridor was styled in much the sam way as the bedroom, with masonry and red and gold fabrics.

Eventually, the two came to a door, it was made of a dark oak and was about three time the height of Kallen. Kera skipped over to it and pushed it open. It creaked and groaned as it opened slowly. When Kallen could get a good look at the room she was shocked. The throne room in the imperial palace had nothing on this place! Every square inch of the massive stone walls was intricately designed and the wooden floor was shallowly carved into a depiction of what appeared to be something involving geass if the bird symbol was anything to go by.

Around the room were women that all looked as if they were locked at the age of 19. They all wore red robes with an intricate golden design weaved individually onto the back of each robe. All of the women also seemed to be from varying time periods. From the early mesolithic to the last decade, yet they conversed and talked as if they had known each other since birth.

But what truly took Kallen's breath away was the woman sitting on the throne itself. She was older than the rest. With a complexion of a 25-year-old woman and red hair that put Kallen's to shame. She wore the robes of the other women but had a tiara encrusted with citrine and ruby gemstones.

Kera nudged for her to move forward. Kallen did so and every pair of eyes turned to her, her nerves were acting up and she was always one to trust instinct. As Kallen reached the throne she boldly asked: "Excuse me, but what the hell am I doing here."

Everyone in the room gasped at the blatant disrespect of their Lady. They wanted to go and teach this heathen some manners but stopped as they saw Lady Geass laughing. She laughed for a solid minute as everyone watched with bated breath. Eventually her laughter subsided and she addressed Kallen in a regal tone, "Oh how much I have missed being treated with disrespect. I mean, do you know how boring it is when everyone around you compliments and treats you? It loses it's effect after awhile."

Kallen was silently thankful that the being had not taken offence to the comment and talked in a more respectful manner, "No problem Lady Geass, but the question stands; why do you need me here?"

Lady Geass talked in a slightly less regal tone."Well my dear, as Lelouch's lover you have certain...Duties to carry out."

Kallen spoke again ,"And what might they be?"

Lady Geass was very impressed with this woman, definitely the right counterbalance to Lelouch's attitude. "Well, as he is what we know as a Champion of Geass he will eventually take my place. And as I'm essentially a goddess he will be a god, and not just in bed." She added with a lecherous grin.

Blushing once more Kallen spoke up again not willing to back down."Very well then, I guess that I won't share him then."

Suddenly pale Lady Geass spoke up again in a quick tone."No need to be hasty, I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

Overcome with pride that she had managed to blackmail a goddess Kallen spoke up in a businesslike tone. "Well, if I'm to change my mind there will be some conditions. One is that I get a geass to protect Lelouch, there will definitely be some radicals that try to assassinate him. Two is that you will not force sex on him. Finally, Three is that you have to be up to a threesome, that'll get him going."

Grinning ear to ear Lady Geass nodded her head and signalled for one of the crowd to come out. Kallen recognised her as the woman sent down to resurrect Lelouch and smiled. The woman smiled back as she spoke up, "Well then miss, I do believe that we have a contract to form."

Taking the woman's hand Kallen was forced into an ethereal state, lights flashed around her as she heard a voice that had no discernible origin point. "I will grant you the power to protect he who holds your love, in return you shall grant my wish, do you accept?"

Kallen spoke with conviction."Yes!"

After the contract was formed Kallen felt herself on fall. She faintly heard the voice of a woman she had promised a threesome. "I'll contact you later cutie, just keep Lulu warm for us."

 _Back on Earth_

As the transport parked in the indoors garage of the palace Lelouch woke up Kallen. Suzaku had woken Nunnally and was carrying her back to the medical ward to get a new wheelchair. Kallen shifted slightly and mumbled about it being too comfy to get up. Smiling and lifting her up bridal style with the limited physical prowess that Suzaku had forced into him Lelouch carried Kallen back to the room that he used.

Jeremiah went to the room that the Emperor used to make announcements and told them to get prepared, the world needed to hear what had transpired. After he had done this he went down to the military core. They needed to be prepared in case any radicals or non-believers tried to assassinate Lelouch.

Back in Lelouch's room Lelouch had placed Kallen on his bed and was sitting next to her as she slumbered. He stroked Kallen's dark red hair that had not lost its lustre due to her time in captivity. He sighed as he pondered the way to talk to her. They had not really talked in the time they had after his resurrection and he was extremely nervous at her verbal reaction.

Abruptly Kallen opened her eyes, but one of them was not the cerulean blue Lelouch had come to love, It was occupied by a symbol that had caused all of his plans to come to fruition. The symbol of geass.

AN: Gods Damn that was hard to write. Honestly, I'm planning on putting this thing up for adoption PM if interested. Should I not get anything I'll finish this thing early. I'm sorry if you guys enjoy my writing but to quote a legend videogamedunky 'But please, go check my other work I put so much more effort into it'. I'm just not engaged in this story and where it's going and I'm not sure I can go much farther on it. If no one PM's ill bring it to a neat 20 with about 3 lemons sprinkled in. I'll give it to the end of October.


End file.
